


Quiet or Quick

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Inappropriate Erections, Knifeplay, Mentor/Protégé, Older Woman/Younger Man, Silence Kink, Spies & Secret Agents, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dez slips through the shadows, grey against stone.  He moves with smooth, slow steps, close on Nycaise's trail.  It's a game of sorts, but one that he plays with a deadly seriousness.  If he messes up now, it won't cost him his life, but there will still be a price to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet or Quick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



> For the prompt "This has all become far too loud / I like you more when you don't make a sound (The Build Up - Kimbra)"

Dez slips through the shadows, grey against stone. He moves with smooth, slow steps, close on Nycaise's trail. It's a game of sorts, but one that he plays with a deadly seriousness. If he messes up now, it won't cost him his life, but there will still be a price to pay. Another time, with another target, it won't be a game, and the prize will have a different value.

She spins just before he can press the flat of his knife to her back (the sign that means 'I got you, you're dead'.) Her smile tells him he's lost - he must have given himself away somehow, a pebble rolling over cobblestones or a drop of water that hit his leather armor instead of the ground. The game should be over, but Dez isn't ready to stop playing. He hisses in frustration and pushes forward anyway, driving her back against the alley wall, his blade at her throat before she can get away.

For a moment he wonders if she'll be cross at him, but she laughs instead, and gently brings her hand up to push his wrist back a few inches. "What was that?"

"A compromise," he replies. "I decided fast was more important than silent this time."

She arches an eyebrow. "How do you know when to make that call?"

"You saw me - it was the right call."

She nods. "Good. Next time, though, be more cautious, don't just barrel in." She pokes him lightly in the gap along the waist of his armor with the knife he hadn't noticed in her free hand. "Maybe you'd have killed me, but I wouldn't have let you get away unscathed. Silent is always better, because you don't want to give me a chance to fight back, or scream, or teleport away."

Dez glowers, but nods. "I know, but...."

"But you didn't have a choice, because you didn't want to lose. I get that." She smiles. "Don't worry - you'll still get your reward." She sheathes her knife and uses that hand to press instead against the hardness concealed (barely) beneath his trousers. He hisses again, and she chuckles. "Quiet now. No sound."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
